1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to spinning tops and devices designed to be used with them. In particular, the present invention is directed to a top and a specifically configured paddle designed for performing tricks with, throwing and/or catching, and picking up a spinning top.
2. Related Art
Spinning tops have been known and used for hundreds of years. Over time, a variety of games and accessories have been devised for use with spinning tops. Some of these include platforms or other devices, either stationary or hand-held, for supporting a spinning top. Some involve a game board upon which a top may be propelled, manipulated, or guided to direct its path, and may include various paths or passageways through which the spinning top may travel to upset target pins or other objects. Still others provide a handheld paddle device with opposing sides that provide different levels of difficulty for manipulating, catching and/or throwing a spinning top. Some of these devices may include means for storing one or more tops in removable relation to the paddle, and may be constructed of day-glow or glow-in-the-dark materials to allow their use in the dark or provide greater visibility in daylight.
However, prior art top-related devices present limitations on how the spinning top may be manipulated, thrown, caught, etc. It would be desirable to have an interactive paddle device designed for hand-held support and manipulation, such as to throw and catch a spinning top, which is capable of a greater range of manipulation of the top, and provides more challenge than prior devices.
It has been recognized that it would be desirable to have a top toy device designed and configured to manipulate, catch and/or throw a spinning top while maintaining the spinning action of the top, while also providing a greater range of manipulation for the top, and more challenge than prior devices.
It would also be desirable to have a toy top and paddle game apparatus configured to allow a user to pick up, support, throw, and catch a spinning top using either the handle or the contact portion of the paddle.
It would also be desirable to have a two-part, unattached interactive top toy that can be played in darkness, or that enhances visual observation in daylight.
It would also be desirable to provide a top-paddle toy having opposing faces of the paddle which provide different levels of difficulty for manipulating, catching and throwing the top.
The present invention provides a hand-held top toy game apparatus that includes a top configured for spinning, and a paddle, configured for manipulating, catching, and throwing the spinning top. The paddle has a handle for gripping by a user, and a contact portion connected to the handle. The contact portion has a plurality of sides, the juncture of two sides defining a periphery, with a ridge disposed along at least a length of the periphery of at least one side. The ridge defines a gap adjacent to the connection of the handle and the top side of the contact portion, such that the spinning top may travel from the top side of the contact portion onto the handle portion. The handle portion may further be adapted with means for holding or storing one or more tops.
The periphery of the contact portion is adapted with a terminal edge forming an acute angle between the bottom side of the contact surface and the top side of the top contact surface. Because the terminal edge is an acute angle, it is possible to use the terminal edge to lift the spinning top from another surface onto the top contact surface. The top side may have a recessed dimple therein, in the contact portion and/or the handle. The bottom side of the contact surface is substantially flat with no prominent depressions or outwardly extending structures, but may also have a recessed dimple therein. The top-paddle toy device of the present invention may be constructed from day-glow or glow-in-the-dark materials.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the detailed description which follows, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which together illustrate, by way of example, features of the invention.